


Trust is a Loving Faith

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow visits Tara one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust is a Loving Faith

Just outside the stone circle, Willow turned to look back. With a smile on her lips, she wiped tears off her cheek and raised a hand in farewell. 

When Willow had stepped out of sight, blindingly bright wings appeared to Tara's right. "You didn't tell her?” Tara heard in her mind. 

As Tara reached out her hand, an arm materialized below the wings. Tara felt a hand take hers. "If she goes dark again, we'll never be together in Heaven.” Squeezing the hand as if looking for strength, she added, "I couldn't let my lack of faith tip her over."


End file.
